Festival of Asylum
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Mata merah itu menatapnya, mata hijau itu mencarinya, mencarinya untuk membunuhnya, mencarinya untuk membebaskannya...


**Festival of Asylum**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story by Natasha**

**Original story by Kouhou-P**

**Featuring: Arthur Kirkland (England), Scott Kirkland (Scotland)**

Sebuah malam bersalju di London, England.

Seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau sedang berdiri di London's Eye.

Dia memegang sebuah pistol, mengisinya dengan peluru dan mulai berlari ke arah perumahan yang gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalanan.

Dia berjalan masuk ke sebuah gang kecil, dan berlari terus.

Dia menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, saat dia menengok ke atas.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"_Scott… Kita akan terus bertarung bersama kan?"_

"_Maaf Arthur."_

"_Apa?"_

Dia teringat akan pria itu.

Pria Skotlandia berambut merah dan bermata hijau cerah sama sepertinya.

Di ingatannya, matanya berubah merah, dan menyerahkan pistol yang dipakainya kepada Arthur.

"_Kumohon… Pakailah…"_

"_Tapi…"_

Dia teringat oleh mata merah itu.

Mata yang terkorupsi oleh kegelapan.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah berhadapan dengan orang-orang bertopeng besi dan bermata merah.

"Scott…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seorang pria berambut merah, dan bertopeng besi dan mata merah membawa sebuah pedang, berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tua.

Dia memegang kalung berbentuk salib yang tergantung di lehernya, sambil menatap bulan yang merah.

"_Kita adalah Anti-Masked Organization, Organisasi yang bertujuan untuk membunuh para orang yang terinfeksi oleh kegelapan dan memakai topeng…"_

"_Baiklah, aku Scott Kirkland, dan ini adikku, Arthur Kirkland."_

"_Sangat bagus, aku… Callysta Laquire, selamat datang di dunia kami."_

Dia teringat akan wanita itu, Callysta, wanita yang ia cintai, namun…

"_Kumohon Callysta, jangan buat aku lakukan ini…"_

"_Scott! Dia bukan Callysta yang dulu! Dia sudah…"_

"_Aku tahu! Tapi… Aku ingin melepaskannya dari kegelapan topeng itu…"_

"_Tidak ada cara lain, Scott… Mereka tidak bisa disembuhkan."_

Dia teringat akan darah itu, suara itu, suara tembakan itu.

"_Callys…ta… Call…ys…ta… Khu… Callysta… Khukhukhu…"_

"_Scott… Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"…_Tidak"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di bawah…

Arthur berhasil mengalahkan sebagian besar manusia bertopeng itu, dia berhasil mengalahkan yang terakhir.

Dia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala orang itu.

Darah pun bermuncratan di wajahnya, dia terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia mengingat saat-saat bersama para anggota Anti-Masked.

Alfred F. Jones, Elizaveta Hedervary, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich Edelstein, Callysta Laquire, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lillya Zwingli, Vash Zwingli, dirinya, Scott Kirkland dan Andrew van Anderson.

Itulah nama para anggota Anti-Masked Organization.

Namun sekarang…

Arthur berdiri dan berlari, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis Belarus dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Hei, hati-hati!"

Dia tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari, dan berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tua.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Scott mulai membuka topengnya dan menatap ke arah lift.

Pintu lift terbuka dan muncullah seorang Arthur Kirkland.

"Akhirnya kau datang."

Scott tersenyum, dengan cepat dia berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Arthur.

Arthur mencoba menghindar namun gagal, pundaknya terkena sabetan pedang dan ia jatuh tersungkur.

Arthur mulai meneteskan air mata, namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya, dengan cepat dia menarik pistol dan menembaknya.

Scott dengan cepat menangkis peluru itu dengan pedangnya dan mencoba menebas Arthur lagi, Arthur berhasil menghindar dan mencoba menendang Scott, namun Scott melompat, dan mendarat dengan kerasnya ke tanah, alhasil, kumpulan asap pun keluar.

"Di mana dia?"

Scott dengan cepat muncul dari asap dan menebas Arthur, namun Arthur menekan pelatuknya dan Scott tertembak tepat di dadanya.

"S-Scott…"

Scott berjalan mundur dengan lemah, dia menginjak ambang gedung dan terjatuh, namun di detik-detik terakhir, Arthur berhasil menangkapnya.

"Scott… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Pegang tanganku…" bisik Arthur.

"Maafkan aku… Dan terima kasih… Arthur…" bisik Scott dengan senyum terakhirnya.

Darah mulai mengucur deras dari bekas luka di pundak, sakit sekali, namun demi kakaknya, dia masih menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya itu.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

Pegangan Arthur terlepas dan Scott pun jatuh.

"KAKAAKK!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Grace of God.

The Second Masked Devil was killed by Anti-Masked"

Sebuah berita di TV sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang besar menayangkan tulisan tersebut.

Seorang pria muda dari Amerika yang bermata biru cerah menatap ke headline berita tersebut.

"Grace of God."

"God."

Hanya dalam kedipan, mata pemuda itu langsung menjadi merah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Liberty Statue, New York, United States of America.

Seorang pria muda berdiri di puncaknya, sambil menatap kota New York yang tidak pernah tidur itu.

Dengan sebuah topeng besi di tangannya.

"_Echoing from the bottom of the Earth  
Painting cursed words in your little garden"_


End file.
